There You'll Be
by AbayJ
Summary: Finished - I know that I said that I wouldn't post anymore Journey stories sorry I am going back on that, it is just that I see a lot of Jiz fics, and not enough Journey ones, So I want to add my Journey ones here once again, please RR
1. Part One

A/N: This is a little song fic, that takes place around the time Jason and Courtney were broke up for Sonny's sake. This will have scenes that I would have loved to seen for Journey.  
  
There You'll Be  
  
Jason walked in to his lonely penthouse; it had been like that since she left. Since she went away. Since she gave up their love away. Since his heart was broken. Since he chose his best friend and brother, over the love of his life.  
  
He sat down on the sofa; the radio was playing on the soft rock channel that she liked so much. He kept everything the same way, the same way she had it the day she left. The bedroom still had that little stuffed doggie that she liked to sleep, the little doggie that he held when he slept so he could smell he beautiful sent. The table still has the roses he had bought her a couple before days she left, dead and wilted. Kind of how he felt. The pillowcases still had he scent, the scent he so deeply missed. The kitchen still had the scent of her cookies. The bathroom still had he make up that he hated, she never needed. The living room still held all the things she added to make it look like an home, but it wasn't home anymore, not with out her.  
  
~*~ When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life ~*~  
  
Sometimes when he woke up he could here the shower running, but no one would be there. In the morning, he could hear her singing in the kitchen, making breakfast. He could hear her laughter when he would tickle her. That thought still brought a smile to him, the night he had found out she was ticklish.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"So how is it," Jason asked as he watched her take a small bite of the spaghetti, that he had made.  
  
"Um........its good baby," Courtney said, she tried not laugh, "but maybe you should have cooked the noodle a little longer, I am pretty sure their not supposed to be crunchy and um I think maybe you could have added some garlic, and spices."  
  
"But it's okay," he looked like a kid wanting praise for a job well done.  
  
"For someone who had never made it before, it was great."  
  
"But it wasn't that good," he said.  
  
"Well baby, we'll have to work on it but you know what," she got and came over to sit on his lap, "we can use our hunger for something else," she gave him a wicked grin.  
  
"Mmmmmmm sounds good to me," he said and began to nuzzle her neck, and rubbing arms.  
  
Courtney lifted her arms to pull her shirt, just when Jason hands were moving to her underarms, she let out a giggle when he touched her.  
  
"Your ticklish," Jason accused.  
  
"No I am not, you.....you just caught me off guard."  
  
"No no you ticklish"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm ticklish but do no...... Jason stop, stop, stop," Courtney laughed. Jason moved his hands to underarms and began to tickle her. "Jason come on stop it"  
  
"This is so cool....now.....I can get you to tell me anything"  
  
"Jason please please UNCLE, UNCLE" Courtney screamed as she wiggle in his lap.  
  
"Okay but you owe me a kiss,"  
  
"After that I owe you a kiss,"  
  
"Yep, for stopping."  
  
"Okay," She moved her lips to his kiss him lightly before licking the seam of his lips and he let her in his mouth, tasting him as he taste her. They moved to the couch, where she straddled him, never breaking their kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
He remembered that laugh so well. How happy they were before Sonny went into that dark place, before he pulled a gun on Carly. Before she left to say he brother and his family. Before she was so brave and threw their love away.  
  
~*~ When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me ~*~  
  
He remembered the first time she fought for their love, not letting him stop. Not letting him forget that she loved him and always would. He remembered all the time he was right there supporting him. Telling him that he was good enough for anything, for her, for Sonny, for Carly, for Michael. For everything.  
  
How she stood by him even when he was wrong. How she trusted him in everything, he did. How she always believed in him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Courtney I have to do this," Jason said as he put his coat on.  
  
"I understand that Jason, I know you'll be careful, all I ask that you will come home to me." Courtney said as she moved close to him and put her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.  
  
"I will, I always will," Jason said as he put his arms around her waist and his head on top of hers.  
  
"Good, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, more then you will ever know."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
~*~ Well you showed me how to feel  
  
Feel the sky was in my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me ~*~  
  
Jason sat down and put his hand in his hands. She always made sure he knew that he wasn't cold, that he was warm no matter what anyone said. She always helped him no matter what happened. Whatever it was that he needed she was right there to help him getting it. He always knew if she was by his side he would be able to accomplish anything. Knew he would be able to get any star that he was reaching for.  
  
He loved her so much but he let he walked out let her leave him. She didn't deserved that, she fought for them the first time and this time he would fight for her. He needed to take Carly's advice. God that sounded strange but he was actually was going to do what Carly said. He was going to get her back, even if he had to fight until the day he died.  
  
With his mind made up Jason got up and get his jacket, but before he got on the elevator he went up to Marco, "Marco if Carly comes to look for me, tell her I'm going to fight."  
  
"Okay Mr. Morgan I'll tell her."  
  
"Thanks," Jason got in the elevator and waited until he got to the first floor, he thought about all the times they had sat in here and talked, about anything and everything. How she could get him to do anything that her heart desired. He could never tell her no.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Come on I want to go," Courtney said as she leaned against him, laying her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Why, you know I hate to go to clubs," Jason said, he really did not want to go but if she kept looking at him with the big puppy eyes, he was going to say yes.  
  
"Come on please, pretty please," she said as she looked at him, "Carly said it was going to be a great band playing, and there'll be dancing."  
  
"Yeah and you know I hate dancing and loud music."  
  
"Please please, please"  
  
"Court....."  
  
"I'll make you a very happy man when we get home," she said as she rubbed her small ass against his manhood"  
  
"You better because I am doing my two big no nos."  
  
"You'll love it."  
  
"I love you and you are a very bad girl."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
~*~ Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me ~*~  
  
He hopped on his bike. Driving to their loft, he knew he would be there. Or at least he hoped. He remembered when everyone told him that he would leave him, will see what a cold-hearted bastard he was. But she never saw that, all she saw was Jason, the once father, the brother, the friend, the lover and the love of her life. When he felt down he always knew that she would be there to hold his hand and tell him that she loved him. He never could repay her enough....all he could do is love her until the day they died.  
  
He saw the building that held their loft. The building that they had spent so many good times in. All the times they had talked, all the time they shared their dreams. How she always thought that he was her hero, but god if she only knew that she was his hero. Making him believe in himself.  
  
~*~ In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be ~*~  
  
When he pulled into their parking space he looked up and saw the light was still on. She would always hold his heart, no matter how long they were apart, no matter how long they lived. She would keep his heart. He just hope that she reconized that.  
  
Jason ran up the stairs to their loft, opening the door. He saw her sitting on the sofa, playing with Rosie, in her bathrobe. Her face was scrubbed and her hair was messy but she never looked more beautiful.  
  
Jason.....what are you doing here," his angel asked.  
  
"I'm here to fight for us, just like you did," he went over to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her with all the love that he had in him. She was his everything and he needed her to know that.  
  
~*~'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now  
  
For all the ways you were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always ~*~  
  
A/N: Okay it wasn't very good but I heard this song and it just started to play in my head. I hope you guys liked it though. Please R/R. Love Ashley. 


	2. Part Two

A/N: This is what Courtney is feeling before Jason comes there  
  
Part Two: Because You Loved Me  
  
Courtney got up from her warm bed, her eyes puffy from crying most of the night and waking up from dreams, dreams of them together, loving each other. She tried to reason with herself, that this was the best for everyone, that she was doing the right thing. She put her bath robe on that was lying in the chair, and went to the bathroom, looking at herself. Her eyes were droopy, her face was red, her eyes almost swollen shut. She wanted so bad to go call him, to tell him that she made a mistake that she wanted him to take her back, well if he would.  
  
She scrub her face and brushed her teeth. She went to the closet and tried to choose what to wear but she just could not get the energy to pick something out, to get dress. She went to the couch and laid down, she thought about all the times they had laid on this couch together, talking, making love, dreaming their dreams of being together.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You know I want to take you to Barcelona, show you all the sites," Jason told her as the laid together on the couch. His arms around her, her head on his chest, his hand on top of hers.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, we would leave in the middle of the night, escape so no one would know. Well........maybe we should tell Carly so she wouldn't worry," Carly would keep their secret. Out of everyone, she was the one who was always in their corner, routing for them, wanting them together.  
  
"Yeah Carly.......she wouldn't tell anyone. Probably want us to make a baby," he wanted to have a baby with Courtney, but it was too early in their relationship for a baby.  
  
"Yeah she would," she laughed, but she could not imagine anything more wonderful then having Jason baby.  
  
"Well one day we will, after we're married," he told her as he kissed her head.  
  
"That sounds perfect," she said as she kiss his peck.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said and moved up to kiss his mouth.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
~*~ For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all ~*~  
  
She kept, trying not to cry. She loved Jason so much but he brother needed them to be a part. Carly came over every day to check on her, to make sure she was all right. To make sure she was eating right, checking to make sure she was still in love with Jason, telling her to fight for him. Telling him to go to him. She loved Carly dearly but sometimes she just didn't get it, she was doing this for her, for Michael, for Sonny, for the baby. For her family. All she asked of Carly was making sure Jason was okay, making sure he stayed healthy, make sure he was happy. That's all she wanted him happy.  
  
She felt a warm tongue and come and lick her face. She opened her eyes, looking at Roise. Even looking at Rosie hurt now a days, she remember all the times she thought about how they would all be here in the loft.  
  
~*~ You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me ~*~  
  
She missed how Jason always believed in her, told her she could accomplish anything that anything she set her mind too. That she could go to collage and be the best there. That she could be anything she wanted to be. That she was the best in the world. If ever she doubted herself, he was right there to tell her that she was the best. Making sure that she knew that she was the best thing in his life, the only good thing in his life.  
  
He loved her, she knew that but she had to do what she was doing for Sonny and his family. She heard her phone ring and she picked it up, "Hello," she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey gurl, you want to go shopping," Carly said to her friend. She loved Courtney like a sister but she hated that she was hurting herself and Jason. All Jason did now a days was sit in his apartment, work, or ride his bike. He looked horrible, he must had not shaved in a while, his cloths were always wrinkled and his eyes looked almost as bad as Courtney did.  
  
"No, Carly, I am tried really. I think I will just head back to bed," she said. She really didn't want to. She sat up on the sofa. She thought about the time she wanted Jason to go shopping, it was so funny, he hated it but he went with her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Please Jason I want you to help me pick out what looks good on me," Courtney pleaded. She wanted Jason to like what she wore and if he came with her she would knew he liked it.  
  
"No, Courtney you know I hate shopping," he said, "hell you and Carly do my shopping."  
  
"Please I want you to come so I will know what you like on me," she tried to reason.  
  
"You could wear a potato sack and I would still think you are the sexist woman alive," he went back to his paper work.  
  
"Jason pretty please."  
  
"Courtney have to work."  
  
"Fine then you don't have to come to Victoria Secrets with me," she said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Victoria Secrets.......can I go in the dressing room," he asked with a smile.  
  
"Well maybe, but you got to go shopping with me."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Thank you, thank you," she went to sit on his lap.  
  
"You welcome and remember I am only doing this cause I love you," he start to kiss her neck.  
  
"And that will always be the only thing I need."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
~*~ You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you ~*~  
  
"Hello Courtney, Courtney," Carly said and pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh hey sorry, but no Carly. Maybe some other time."  
  
"I swear to god, you are coming with me Tuesday to see the Contractor, even if I have to drag you out by your hair," Carly said as she hung up. Courtney wouldn't put it pass Carly to do just that. Carly always got her way no matter what, no matter what she had to do, no matter how far she had to go and get it.  
  
Some times, she just wanted to crawl back in the bed and pull the covers over her head and die. She had to force herself to eat, had to close her eyes and wait hours to go to sleep. He made her strong and without him, she was weak. She only worked the night shift because she didn't want to see him, she only went place when she knew he would be at work. Hell sometimes she was so weak she couldn't kick faith ass or put down Elizabeth. That is what worried Carly so much.  
  
Sonny didn't seem to give a fuck, he was happy that he had his baby sister back, and his best friend back, and they weren't together. Sometimes it hurt so much that she would cry. He own brother was happy to see her and his best friend sad, it was like a kick to the gut.  
  
~*~ You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me ~*~  
  
Carly was the only one, beside Courtney and Jason about their break up. Mike was happy, Sonny was happy, and Elizabeth was over joy. She was thankful to Carly making sure Elizabeth couldn't get her claws into him. Rosie jumped up on the couch and start to lick Courtney again, she leaned into Rosie warmth and hug her friend. Rosie was always her with a smile and her tail wagging. She looked over at the coffee table where the note was. Where Jason had threw it when he came in here to ask why she had left.  
  
Dear my love,  
  
I have to leave you, to save my family. After seeing, Sonny pull a gun on Carly. I can't stand to hurt Sonny, Carly, Michael, or the baby by staying here. I can't be happy when I know Sonny is so hurt and has gone into that dark place. I'm sorry. I love you more then anything in this world but even our love is not worth the hurt we are causing everyone else. I'm sorry for not telling this to you face but I could look at you, I wouldn't be able to say good bye to your face. Please be happy, that is all I ask of you, to be happy. I love you.  
  
Courtney.  
  
Those words she wrote went over and over in her head, his love mean everything to her but she could not risk he family. She wouldn't risk her family. Roise laid her head in her lap, Courtney stroke her head as she tried not to cry, tried not to think about him.  
  
~*~ You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you ~*~  
  
She smiled as she thought about how he was always there for her, how he never left her when she was in trouble. He never looked at her differently because she stripped, never thought she was dirty, but he thought she was brave because she did it for the man she loved. He always told her the truth, protect her when the storm came, held her when she cried and even when he loved her, but she was with A.J. he would send her back to him, after he held her.  
  
He would always say that she was the best thing in his life but he was the best thing in her life too. He was her light when it was dark, her rock to hold on too when the wind blew too hard, the one that made her see the good in people. He was her life, her heart, her soul. But she gave all those things away to say her family. She had too.  
  
But god did she want him to come through those door, pick her up and kiss her. She bent down and pick up Rosie favorite toy, the Jason had brought her. She start to play tug a war, when she heard some one open the door.  
  
When she saw him she felt her heart lurch into her throat. It was a dream, a wish, a mirage. He wasn't here. He couldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. "Jason.....what are you doing here," she asked him, then he said the words she had long to hear.  
  
"I'm here to fight for us, just like you did," he said and then came over to her. Kissing her like she dreamed of, that was what it had to be a dream but if it was, she didn't want to ever wake up.  
  
~*~ You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me ~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked part two, tell me what you thought 


	3. Part Three

This Chapter in NC-17  
  
Part Three: All I Need Is You  
  
Jason kissed her hard, giving her, and taking all the love he could. She was his no matter what anyone said she was his and he was hers. He pulled away and looked into her blue eyes forgetting everyone and anyone, thinking only about her. She was what he needed, all he needed ever. "Courtney, I am going to fight for us, I will fight you, Sonny, Elizabeth, A.J and anyone I have to. I need you, only you. I will do anything," he told her. That was the truth he would do all that and more. If she wanted money he had that, if she wanted love, he had more then enough of that for her. If she wanted the stars he would find away to get them.  
  
"Jas..........Jason what are you doing here..I told you in the note we........we ca......can't be together," she said as she started to cry, her sobs becoming louder and harder.  
  
He put his hands on her cheeks and wipe the tears away, "Oh well ..... Court we are going to be together. I love Sonny like a brother but I will not give up the best thing in my life, the only good thing in my life again. Courtney I can't loose you, I need you," he said, his eyes glistening becoming even a lighter blue as the watered.  
  
~*~ Sometimes when I'm down and alone I feel just like a child with out a home The love you give me keeps me hangin' on, honey All I ever need is you ~*~  
  
She wanted to tell him yes, to tell them that she loved him more then anything, that yes she would fight with him but she couldn't. Sonny needed this and when Sonny came from the dark place then they would be together, but they couldn't, not before then. "Oh Jas......." she wanted so bad to stay in his arms, to not leave them but she had to protect Sonny. She had to protect his family, to protect her family. Her sobs became so hard that they were racking her body. She needed Jason too, he made her happy, and the only one who made her happy.  
  
"Court.......please, please say you'll fight, please," he pulled into his arms, feeling her sobs rack her small form, wishing he could take all the hurt away, to take every bad thing that had even happen in her life away. He promised he would never hurt her, to always protect her and he would all he asked from her was her love. He needed her love like he needed air, like he needed water. If he had her he would be the happiest man in the world.  
  
"Jason do have any idea how much I want to fight, to make sure you always have me in you arms," she said in between sobs, her tears soaking his shirt.  
  
"Then Court just say yes, just say yes. We can do anything if we're together. I don't want to hide anymore I want you with me," he pleaded, it took a lot to get him to beg but if that was what he had to do, he would get on his knees and beg.  
  
"Jason, what about Sonny," her sobs becoming weaker.  
  
"The hell with Sonny, Courtney I am in love with you, we can deal with Sonny we can," she needed to know that she came first not his job, not his loyalty to Sonny, her and only her.  
  
~*~ You're my first love, you're my last You're my future, you're my past Ohhh loving you is all I ask, honey All I ever need is you ~*~  
  
He was right she knew it, she was so tried of not being able to sleep because he was not holding her, she was tried of coming home and no one here to great her, to tell her she was not alone. "Yes Jason.......I'll fight, we'll fight together."  
  
"Oh Courtney........god I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life," his tears falling as he said the word. He took her lips with his and kissed her hungrily, It had been to long since they had been together as only man and woman together.  
  
He moved her toward the couch as he kissed her, lowering it to it, swinging her legs up and then lowering himself over her. Bracing himself on his forearms so not to crush her. Never breaking the kiss he untied he bathrobe belt as she pushed his leather jacket down his arms.  
  
~*~ Winters come and then they go And we watch the melting snow Sure summer follows spring, all the things you do Give me a reason to build my world around you  
  
( World around you ) ~*~  
  
He moved down he neck, sucking on her pulse point, hearing her moan and she pulled his shirt for his pants. Her hand moving up his chest, to his nipples. Rolling them between her forefinger and thumb. He pulled up her T- shirt, breaking his kiss from her neck, siting up on his hunches, sitting her up with him. She lifted up her arms to help him remove her shirt. Then he removed his shirt, before bringing their bodies and mouths together. He rubbed his chest against hers. Her moans turn him on even more. She slid the tip of her finger slowly down the middle of her chest, before stopping at the waist band of his jeans.  
  
He moved his lips down to her breast, kissing all of it before licking around the nipple, where he knew she was most sensitive. She had the most beautiful body that he had ever seen. He teased the other nipple with the palm of his hand as her hands went to the zipper of his jeans, have already unbuttoning them she slid the zipper down carefully. Her hand move down his white boxers, finding him hard and his tip wet with pre-cum. He moved his head to her other breast. She began to stroke him, starting out slow then speeding up, he moan on her nipple, blowing cold air on the tip making her arch.  
  
~*~ Some men follow rainbows I am told  
  
Some men search for silver, some for gold  
  
But I found my treasures in my soul And all I ever need is you ~*~  
  
"I am not sure how much longer I can wait," he said on a moan. She pushed his pants down, and then moved her hands to her own before he stopped her she pushed them down to her calves and then reached up with her feet to push them the rest of the way down.  
  
"Then don't," she whispered as she took him in her hand and glided him in easily. She was so wet, hot and tight, he thought he would come right then and there, but he held back. He wanted her to also have pleasure.  
  
He started to move slowly, pulling all the way out then thrusting back in, she arched up off the couch, moaning. He began to move harder and faster as her moans and his became one, their sweat mingling, their body touching. As she tighten and began to come, he stop and held himself insider feeling her coat his manhood. It felt so good to love her like this again, he thrust a couple more times then empty his seed deep into her. Dropping his head to the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath.  
  
~*~ Without love I'd never find the way Through ups and downs of every single day And I won't sleep at night until you say  
  
Honey, all I ever need is you ~*~  
  
"I love you Jason, more then anything," Courtney said as she kissed his temple and ran her hand through his hair. She love him more then anything and always would.  
  
"I love you to Courtney," he said as he stood and lifted her into his arms, taking them to the bed, he flipped the covers down and laid her down tucking her in before, getting in on the other side, moving close to her, spooning his body against hers. He laid his head on tops of hers, his arm going around her waist. "Your my everything, for now and always," he said as he drifted to sleep  
  
She listen to his even breathing and smiled, she looked up "Thank you, thank you for bringing him back to me," she said as moved her hand over his and fell to sleep with his arms around her, where they were meant to be, forever and always.  
  
~*~ La, La, La, La, La, La The love you give me keeps me hangin' on Honey, all I'll ever need is you  
  
La, La, La, La, La, La But I found my treasures in my soul Honey, and all I ever need is you  
  
La, La, La, La, La, La ~*~  
  
A/N: I think I am going to end this here, I hope you like this part and the other to parts as well. Thank you for reading. Love, Ashley  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters I used in this Fic There You'll be, Because You Loved Me, and All I Need Is You belong to their respect full owners. 


End file.
